Last Night in Boston
by Necke
Summary: Reggie has done a terrible crime and has to leave Boston before the other dog's unite against him, but he won't listen to reason and want's to stay and fight, two dog's will try to convince him to leave, will one of them succeed. Happen's before the event's of the first movie. Warning: contain's swearing and animal fight's.


_Late Evening,_

_16th August 1909._

_Boston, New England_

_United State's of America._

A big brown dog is siting in a secluded part of Tom's Cat and Dog Bar, (The founder of the bar, Tom, was a stray cat that got lucky when he found an abandoned basement which was full of barrel's of alcohol, at first the bar was only for cat's, but after some time they started accepting dog's to and now the guard's are two German Shepard's. Since then the bar was not only for drinking, but also for two side's to meet and discus their difference's. The currency is meat) all the other bar occupant's where siting as far away from the dog.

The waiter finally came to him and shakingly asked: "You're order sir?" The dog opened his mouth to order, but was interrupted by another dog: "Two glasses of whiskey for me and my brother Reggie here, my treat" The waiter nodded and wen't away from the two, while the other dog came and sat right next to Reggie.

Reggie said nothing, mostly because he didn't expect anyone to approach him, especially his brother after what he did to his father. "You know, what you did to dad was not good" the other dog spoke.

"Oh, relax. It's just a broken leg" Reggie countered.

"No it isn't. When you bit him you tore an important blood vessel, he died a couple of hour's ago. You can't stay here" the dog said.

"He deserved it for all the beating's he gave me when I was a pup. And why the hell can't I stay, Jack?" Reggie asked.

"Mother and out sibling's are coming after you" Jack warned.

"I'm surprised you are warning me, since you always were his favorite" Reggie teased him.

"Don't start an argument, leave as son as possible. The sooner you leave the better the chance of you getting away." Jack warned.

"Why the fuck should I run. I have my gang. We can take them out easily."

"The gang will betray you as soon as someone come's to fight you, because just as everyone else here they are scared of you!" Jack shouted.

"Why are they scared of me? Because I stood up to a tyrant?" Reggie shouted back.

"Yeah, like someone is going to believe you that father was a tyrant. It's only a matter of time before everybody hear unite's against you, so leave for you're own safety god dammit!" Jack tried to reason with him, while the waiter brought their drink's.

Reggie grabbed his glass and slammed it on the floor: "I rather die like a man, than run like a girl!" he yelled.

The two guard's seeing that the argument was going to turn physical any moment now moved in to stop them. Reggie turned toward's them: "What the fuck do you clown's want?!"

"Sir, with great respect, we are asking you to leave" one of the guard's stated.

"What if I won't?!" Reggie countered.

"Then we will have to throw you out" the same guard said.

Reggie punched that guard in the face and yelled: "You can try!", but to his bad luck all of the other dog's came in to intervene before Reggie killed someone else, even his own brother. They quickly overpowered him and throw him out, he cleaned himself of and wen't toward's his home.

His home was an old shed, located near a fancy restaurant. In it was a small bed and some meat stacked in the corner. He laid down and started considering his brother's proposal to leave the city, while thinking the worst experience's he had in his life came flashing in his head. In the restaurant a song was playing, the kind you would expect a mafia boss to listen to.

The flashback's reminded him how his life has been fucked up since the begging. His owner earned his living from dog shows, to which he took his mother, a purebred bulldog, and his father, a purebred pit bull. His owner was enraged when he and his siblings where born. Mutt's where to little use to him, he almost throw them out, but decided to keep them for an other purpose. Which was revealed latter. His father was very abusive to, he would beat him for the smallest of thing's.

He remembered the first time his father beated him for scaring the chicken's..

**Flashback start's:**

"Are you sure about this?" Reggie asked Jack.

"Common, don't be a goody two shoes" Jack replied.

Reggie let out a sigh, but he still followed his brother. Jack lead him to their owner's chicken cup. Jack got behind a roster and started barking loudly, the roster jumped and ran up the chicken cup to escape the dog. He started barking at the roster, to keep him up there while he motioned to his brother, with his paw's, to join him.

Reggie could get into serious trouble for harassing the chicken's, but it did look fun so he decided to join in to. In no time they got half of the chicken's, and the roster, stuck on the chicken cup, while the other half was running through the yard like they were crazy. It was really fun for the two pup's, but the fun ended all to soon when their father saw what they where doing.

"Stop with this nonsense you idiot's!" he yelled at them.

"Dad! We where just..." Jack tried to explain, but his father interrupted him: "I don't care what YOU have to say!" and slapped him across the face. He then came over to Reggie, who tried to escape: "Where are you going fag?! Trying to run away?! It doesn't work that way! You will pay for you're idiocyty!" he yelled.

"But dad! It wasn't my idea! It was..", but his father didn't let him finish. Instead he started beating him and yelling: "You are the big brother! You shoud have been the smart one!". He continued to beat him for some time until he walked away swearing.

After their father moved out of sight Jack moved in to apologize "Reggie, I'm sorry"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Reggie said strictly.

"But..."

"Get away!"

**Flashback end's**

The second thing he remembered was his first dog fight, the other purpose his owner had for him..

**Flashback start's**

_"Where am I?" _Reggie thought to himself, he was in a dark room, alone. All of a sudden large metal door's opened up and let light in, outside he heard cheering, swearing, yelling... all the stuff people would do when drunk.

At first he was scared, but after he heard his owner talking he thought that this must be the dog show thing his mother would always talk about. He recalled her advise of holding you're tail and head up high so that the judge's could see you're confidence. He did just that, but instead of meeting judge's he meet an angry pit bull and a crowd of human's.

After seeing his adversary his tail immediately wen't down out of fear, the pit bull snarled at him: "What's the matter bitch? Scared?"

"N..No, I'm NOT!" it started out as a whimper, but turned into a full growl. All the name calling he experienced in the past has been building up, the insult from the stranger added the last piece needed for Reggie's anger to blow.

Reggie lunged at the pit bull, but he managed to evade the attack and bite his leg, but Reggie didn't cry out in pain instead he turned at the dog and started punching his throat. The other dog had to gasp for air, an action which gave Reggie enough time to move in bite his leg. He made a big wound on the other dog's leg, but the other dog decided to fight on and bit Reggie's shoulder. Reggie, at this point seeing that the only way for the other dog to go down is to go down dead, caught the other dog's neck and ripped it open. The other dog couldn't fight anymore, he drowned in his own blood a few second's latter.

Reggie had mixed felling about this, on one part he felt guilt for killing a fellow dog, but on the other he felt pride for standing up for himself and that part overpowered the other, it didn't help that the crowd started cheering: "REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE!"

This battle transformed Reggie from a dog that usually didn't stand up to dog's weaker than him into a dog that had to be a part of every fight and who wouldn't take trash from anyone, not even his own father.

Reggie fought allot more battle's for his owner until he realized one day that he was just a servant to his owner, that day he ran away from home and started a life of stray. He controlled the street's, he had tough friend's, he had power. All of this made him forget about his old friend's and his family.

**Flashback end's**

The last thing that came to his mind was the fight he had with his dad earlier in the day, it made him smile how easily he took down his old man. It turned out his father was only good at fighting puppies, not veteran fighting dog's. The smile disappeared after he remembered that this battle led to the death of his father, even if he was an abusive father Reggie still loved him, he was his _father _after all. For the first time, since his first dog battle, Reggie felt guilt which lead him to start thinking again, should he leave town or stay and fight.

His thinking was interrupted by someone knocking on the door of his shed. "Go away" he said, most dog's would listen to him when he said 'Go away', but this guy was more persistent and continued knocking. Reggie finally lost his temper and wen't over to open the door. When he opened the door he saw a tall, but skinny sight hound, he didn't remember him at first, but after he took a second glance at the dog he remembered who he was. This dog was one of the friend's he forgot when he became a stray, a friend by the name of Samuel.

"What are you doing here Samuel?" Reggie asked.

"Is that how you great all you're friend's? No wonder they are all turning against you!" Samuel said sarcastically.

"Samuel, you know I don't like small talk, just get to the point" Reggie said, a little annoyed.

"Okay, bro. I came here to warn you, a mob of angry dog's is going to be here tomorrow, you have to leave" Samuel warned.

"Not you to! Did Jack put you up to this?" Reggie asked, even more annoyed.

"He didn't. I came here myself" Samuel answered.

"Why?"

"Do you remember Reggie? How you and me meet?" Samuel asked.

Reggie nodded.

"Do you remember how the other hunting dog's picked on my for being different?" ,Samuel was the only sight hound among scent hound's, "Do you remember how the show dog's picked on you for being a mutt?"

Reggie nodded again.

Samuel continued: "Do you remember how you and me used to play all by our self's and even if no one would ever respect us, for being different, we still had a good time. Do you remember when that pack of stray's attacked me and how you and me fought them of together?"

Reggie nodded for a third time.

"Then I don't see why you don't think I'm doing this by my choice, you came to my aid when I needed it and now I'm returning the favor"

"I don't wan't to leave. And even IF I did, where would I go?" Reggie asked.

"You would go and find a new town to live in. It's that simple" Samuel answered.

"And if I don't, what if I get lost in the forest, ha?" Reggie asked again.

"Then you survive"

"And what if..." Samuel cut in.

"Will you stop with this stupid question's, I can see that you are really just afraid. Why?"

"Boston is all I knew my whole life. I was been born here, I was been raised her, I was ridiculed here, I rose to glory here"

"Well you'll rise to glory else where, that is if you leave. If you don't leave you'll get killed and won't have fame, you'll only have people talking how you killed you're own father!" Samuel shouted.

Reggie thought about it in his head and Samuel was right. If he left he would rise to fame else where, if he stayed he would be remembered as a murderer.

"Okay I'll go. But I have to get some stuff before I go" Reggie said and wen't back into his cabin. He came back with a piece of paper. He putted the piece of paper in front of Samuel and said: "Put you're paw in the mud and then on the paper"

"Why?"

"Because then I'll have something to remember you by" Reggie answered. That answer made a tear form in Samuel's eye.

"Okay" Samuel replied and did as he was told. After that they spoke a little about all the great time's they had together, but when that talk came to an end Reggie did the thing that no one expected from him, he hugged Samuel. Samuel didn't resist instead he hugged him back, this was the last time he would see his best friend so why not enjoy a small hug. But as the conversation before the hug came to an end to.

They looked at each other one last time and said there goodbye's before Reggie darted of down the street. He did it so that he could hide his tear's. Samuel almost started crying himself, but managed to restrain himself. He watched as Reggie got out of sight before turning around and heading home. _"What a guy"_ he said to himself.

The music that was playing all this time in the fancy restaurant had now gotten louder, it was like the human's knew the dog's stooped talking and wen't their separate way's.

The second day the mob came to Reggie's cabin but found it abandoned. All they found was an old bed and a pile of meat. They sent out a search party, but found nothing. Eventually they gave up and returned to their live's. While Reggie built himself a new life in a smaller city in New England.

**THE END**

If you are planing to review please point out the thing's you like and the thing's you didn't like, so that I can fix those thing's in any future fan fiction. And if you enjoyed this you might also like my Fox and The Hound & Lady and The Tramp crossover: Tod and Copper in the Big City.


End file.
